


Love is Iridescent

by chewycat12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First fanfic I've written, Loving Lucifer, M/M, Mention of god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewycat12/pseuds/chewycat12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samifer, amirite? ψ(｀∇´)ψ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pit

         The pit is dark, cold, and indefinitely small yet large all in one. The pit is terror, fear, and loneliness. Lucifer has lost track of the time he has been in these stark surroundings. He tries to take into account that time in the pit seems longer than it is in reality. Even with this in mind he cannot fathom the time.

          Lucifer lays upon his back, flexing his tattered wings. The fall coupled with no means to groom his wings has left them in a poor, broken state. There is no light but he remembers a time when they shone as bright as the sun, as white as fresh fallen snow, and as fierce as a wild flame. Now, he suspects (if there were light to view them by) they would be greasy, gray, small, and pitiful.

          All the fallen angel can do in this vast spare time is contemplate things he has thought of thousands of times before. What has become of his destined vessel, Sam? His Father came and rescued Michael in Adams body, not speaking a word to Lucifer, not even a glance. Castiel has ripped Sam out of him. Out of _them_. He and Sam were one. At least Castiel and the dignity to leave Nick, his old vessel, for him to inhabit.

 _"I'm sorry, Lucifer."_ he remembers Castiel saying very clearly, and if he remembered hard enough, he thinks there was actually pity in his voice.

          He wonders if Sam hates him. He wonders if Sam is okay. Sam, Sam, Sam. It is all that occupies his mind most of the time. He tried so hard to shield Sams soul, body, and mind from the terrors of the pit. He truly did. Lucifer could hate everything in the world, himself included, but he could never have negative feeling twoards Sam. When the old archangel thinks of these things his hope is that Sam feels the same twoards him.

         Reciting this over and over, as he has for centuries something happens. A light? Impossible lucifer thinks to himself, then again he forgot what light was. Suddenly he is jolted upwards, and that is the last thing he remembers before he blacks out. ~~~~~~~~


	2. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samifer? Samifer.

_Air._  The first thing, even before he opens his eyes, Lucifer can smell the air. After what seems like forever in acrid fumes it is overwhelming. He wants to lay there forever in euphoria, and ignorant bliss. But apparently he has given himself away by fluttering of his eyelids.

"It appears he would be awake." A monotonous voice says above him, seemingly talking to himself.

/ _Snap_ / Lucifers eyes quickly open for fear of attack. He is disoriented and surprised by who stands above him.

"Castiel..?" Lucifer inquires as a rhetorical question, and coming out all too weak for his liking.

"That is the name I am commonly called by." The angel replies.

Previously laying down in the field the former Archangel stands up, and backs away, wary of Castiels intent.

"CAS. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING, DID IT WORK?"

Lucifer identifies this voice as Dean Winchester rounding the corner of one of many hills in the area. He draws near and lucifer can feel something. Not fear, happiness, relief, it is an emotion he cannot pinpoint. He has made the assumption that it is not a human emotion, or atleast one he knows of. It's like a sixth sense, it burns hot in his mind, his heart, and electrifies his skin. Lucifer takes this to mean danger is afoot and takes many steps backwards a bit too fast, and almost falls down but recovers himself.

Not one but two people stand 30 feet away, himself still hidden by another hill, and he understands what the feeling was.

"I would advise against coming any closer." Castiel states at a Winchester.

"Is he dead Cas? I've seen dead stuff before. And he's just a little archangel and a crappy one at that no need to be scaredddd." dean drawls obviously unaware he was not the person Castiel was adressing. They continue to step forward not heeding Cas's warning.

"What's wrong Cas?" Sam asks, walking slower, but still not stopping. Lucifer still hidden from view due to the bend of a slight hill.

_Sam asks._

_Sam asks._

_**Sam.** _

Lucifer passes out once more with a dull thud on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO BAD


	3. Where is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twinkle twinkle little morning star. Samifer (*☻-☻*)

     It is a dingy motel, the walls are a faded yellow floral print and the carpet is a dirty sand color. The only things in the place is two small beds clad in tattered comforter blankets, and a extremely small bathroom. Suddenly, Castiel materializes in the room with lucifer slung over his shoulder, and he places him on one of the twin sized bets quite un gracefully with a dull plop. The Winchesters chose to drive back instead of coming back with Castiel via grace. Judging by the time the should be back momentarily.

    Five minutes pass and Dean walks through the door.

     "Where is Sam?" Castiel inquires. He needs to speak to him, but somewhere else. It would be bad to risk lucifer going back into unexpected slumber the minute he seems sam.

     "Waiting outside. He thought it would be best seeing as apparently the devil is scared of him" Apparently dean still did not understand. It is not fear that is Lucifers problem. It is worry, and happiness at the same time. He has spent millennium thinking of Sam and for him to have an adverse reaction upon seeing lucifer would crush him, so his subconscious thinks it would be better to avoid it over all and shut down. Or atleast, this is Cas's hypothesis.

     "Dean..." Cas starts, he is not sure how to explain this. Dean was always the simpler Winchester and after all, he wasn't the one immediately troubled with the issue, the younger Winchester is.

     Before the angel can restart his sentence Lucifer arouses from sleep.

     "Lucifer..?" Castiel whispers quietly, as if the archangel could be scared off at any second like a wild rabbit.

     At being adressed he sits up in the bed. And very confused. Wasn't he in the pit? Then he remembered the events at the moor and suddenly got very light headed, but remained conscious. Am I really out of the pit? Father knows this has happened hundreds of times before...

     Both dean and cas make uncomfortable shifting noises and he realizes he mused that aloud.

     "Let me see Sam." He dictates a sudden urge of courage bubbling over him. He's spent centuries with only the vague memory of Sam and he'll be dammed if an angel and human get in the way of him seeing him.

     No one answers his question and it's obvious they do not want him to see Sam. Fury and anger start seeping out of lucifer. He knows he has to stay calm, or they for sure won't let him see Sam.

     A pull a tug, he can feel it in his mind. How obvious it was! Sam is in the near vicinity, they probably kept him in the lobby of the motel. Lucifer makes a move twoards the door.

     Then dean starts "Whoaa there why so eager to see Sam? I thought you were afraid of Sam or something. I mean he did throw you into the pit." Castiel cringes at this as he sees Lucifers face twist into undetectable emotion.

     "No I am not afraid of Sam." Lucifer says with calmly. ".. Is he afraid of me?" He whispers, his voice dropping heavily in volume but still resonant of his power.

     Once again no one answers. And the fallen archangel fears for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is going good >.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that's my first fic ever was it good was it bad >


End file.
